Harry Potter and the Pyramid of the Gods
by sacred-rose89
Summary: Selina escapes from her family of deatheaters to come and live with her grand-father at hogwarts, she later learns she has a gift that can change their chance in the war. Harry and Selina fall in love and are almost torn apart when one of them dies.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own only the charcters that you don't recognise from canon, and the plot. I'm not making any money from this, so don't sue!!! (You wouldn't get anything anyway)  
  
20th October 200  
  
Dear grand-pa  
  
It's so great to be able to finally see you at last, at least I hope if all goes well, but I can't help feeling there will be a bit of tension between us. But I need you to treat me as you would if I were your, well what I am, your only granddaughter at the moment. You see I don't know who you are and you probably don't even know about me. I don't know your name but all I know is that you are a good man that is why father hates you so. You see the real reason of my letter is that I'm scared. Mum and dad have joined Voldemort, and I have spent the summer with Victor Krum where he has been telling me about his future as Voldemort's right hand man. Yes I am scared about those things but the real thing that is terrifying me is that yesterday I got my letter. I am to come to a ceremony on the 24th where I will perform my worth by killing a muggle. His name is Harvey Harris. Please grandpa I need your help, I need you to come and get me immediately. I need to go at once or else I will be brainwashed by them as my brother was. I know death-eaters don't usually accept women but they say that I have a special power. Please grand-pa get me away from mum and dad, they've already begun using the cruitatius and imperious curses on me for long periods when I disobey them. I fear what will happen when I refuse to join the dark side. One more thing before I anticipate my doom. You must keep Harry Potter safe. They have already begun plotting against him. I don't know what that plot is, I know only that he is in danger. Soon I will find out when I shall be initiated.  
  
Love, Your grand-daughter Selina.  
  
After reading it through once Selina sealed it and sent off watching her amber owl Ceril and collapsed from exhaustion onto her bed.  
  
All her life she had dreamt of the famous Harry Potter and wondered what it would be like if he were hers. It was no wonder that she did; all she ever heard around her house was that name. Her father bickering about "why was he still alive?" Selina used to agree but she had been taken to the Triwizard Cup at Hogwarts, by Viktor Krum's request. And she had seen him, for the first time, and a whole new world opened up to her. It was like an awakening. Coming into the light after being in the dark for so long.  
  
Today she woke up with a smile on her face. She had dreamt about him, they were together at last. Oh she wished she hadn't woken up it was so beautiful, but her bones were aching from the recent dosage of the cruitatius curse her father had put upon her. But she knew she mustn't think about those things, if anyone found out about her crush on Harry Potter she would . the consequences would be more horrible than she could imagine.  
  
It was only 5am she had woken up two hours early. Selina decided to take a walk through the country. This was the only place that Selina could be free from the harassment of her family. Everything was so magical, so beautiful, so. Real. She took in a mouthful of the fresh mountain air. Her silvery blonde hair rippled in the breeze as she ran down the snow-covered hill. It was funny that her hair was that colour as her family all had black hair, black eyes and pale skin. It was like she was adopted or something, she was so unlike them with her tan skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. She prayed nightly that this was the case, that she was adopted. It was awful to think she came from a family of such great evil. All her family had joined the dark side, and she was alone in this battle against evil.  
  
All she could do now was pray that there was someone in her family that was good.  
  
She spent days researching famous good wizards and witches. Her father despised this hobby of hers, but she had told him it was to learn their weaknesses so that she could later offer the information to Voldemort. Her father when hearing this accepted it and told her not to take the dark lords name in vain.  
  
A horn sounded and Selina snapped back to reality. It was a calling to worship at Tiernan chapel. The congregation consisted of the few people in the hundred-mile radius that were good. The church worshiped the great wizards of the age, only good, focusing mainly on Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the age, well in Selina's opinion at least.  
  
The horn sounded again telling Selina that mass had already started. Without noticing she had already walked into the entrance of the chapel. She hurried in and sat in a pew at the back before Father Redgrove noticed.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have much time before they come for us," the old man began, " They, the death eaters, have begun to take us. Our congregation has gone from twenty down to just three. My friends I am so very sorry. I have received my letter. I must go, otherwise I risk my family being killed. This will be our last mass, go in peace. And may God have mercy on your souls."  
  
Her mind felt numb as she walked out of the entrance. She watched in silence as Father Redgrave barricaded the doors and shut the one thing that was keeping her going out of her life forever. She was truly alone.  
  
***  
  
Selina hardly remembered the walk back from the chapel. All she could see was the looming darkness hurtling towards her with each step she took towards home.  
  
Selina walked through the gate, yet another house elf was lying on the lawn with welts on its skin. The victim's wounds were created from her father's rage with a scorching charm. Every day there was a different one lying on the lawn after supper. Selina picked up the house elf, and carried it into the house.  
  
"Please miss," began the elf, "do not trouble yourself with the burden of myself, you need not care for me; I can fix myself up if you permit me to do magic."  
  
"I would let you," she answered, "but I am scared what Father would do to us both if he found that I permitted you to use magic."  
  
"So there is nothing we can do?" the elf asked back.  
  
"Now I didn't say that." Selina raised her wand and said, "Epivolant."  
  
A globe of light rushed out of Selina's wand and settled upon the house elf's skin, it remained burnt for a few seconds and then smoothed out.  
  
"There that's better isn't it?" Selina asked kindly.  
  
"Mistress is most kind. Thank-you, you are too kind."  
  
"Your welco-" Selina began. Her reply was cut off by a series of angry yells from her father.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" Her father screamed, "Why does she waste all her time out on the moor when the dark lord has called for her three times, WHERE IS SHE?"  
  
Selina peeked out of the corner she was hiding in and began timidly "Um.father, I'm here. I was-"  
  
I don't care what story you've come up with. You have to learn."  
  
Her father took out his wand and pointed it at her.  
  
"Crucio"  
  
Selina's father walked out of the room, leaving her writhing in agony. It wasn't as awful as the other times; she was learning to block it. The pain was almost gone. She had started to regain consciousness when she fainted.  
  
***  
  
Selina was awoken a few hours later by a sharp prodding at her elbow. She had been carried back to her room by a group of house elves. The prodding continued, Selina looked around for the source of annoyance. Ceril was back.  
  
'I only sent it off a few hours a go.' Selina thought. She looked at the calendar; 23rd October 2003. she had been unconsciousness for three days! The prodding continued.  
  
"Oh sorry Ceril I was just a bit shocked that's all."  
  
The amber owl undid the letter and flew to his perch.  
  
Dear Selina,  
  
She read,  
  
I'm afraid I am speechless, I had no idea I had a granddaughter. Your letter came as quite a shock to me. If infact I had known I promise you, you would've never have seen the inside of that house. I am sorry if I have offended you however your father was not my favourite of sons, nor was his mother, Lucida, my favourite wife. I am afraid that they have both decided to join the dark side. I have no idea why I married her; I was under some sort of trance. (Which says a lot about her powers as I am quite a powerful wizard myself) I have made arrangements to have you removed by Friday. Please meet Alastor Moody, one of my most trusted allies, by the front gate of Tiernan chapel. He will ensure your removal. I beg of you do not be afraid or feel the need to run away from him as he is quite alarming at first sight. I will see you soon.  
  
With love from,  
  
Selina gasped as she read the bottom two lines.  
  
Your grand-father: Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin First Class recipient, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards member.  
  
Selina re-read the letter, she couldn't believe it; she was going to be free!  
  
"SELINA."  
  
Her father yelled from downstairs, she fell off the bed. Her chest burning, the world disappeared around her in a wave of shadow.  
  
Five hundred thousand miles away, a boy named Harry Potter woke up screaming, panting he managed to make out two words.  
  
"He's coming"  
  
***  
  
23rd October 2003  
  
"Ok Harry, back up, who's coming? Surely not... You Know Who?" Ron spluttered.  
  
"No," Harry replied, still panting, "But Sirius is coming back! That stupid idiot, he promised me he wouldn't come back. Just because there's no dementors in Hogsmeade anymore doesn't mean the whole bloody worlds not still looking for him!"  
  
"Ok calm down Harry, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation as to why he's back. But I think I'll go and get Hermione just in case."  
  
Harry watched as Ron sped out the room looking for the woman he loved.  
  
Outside on the landing Ron was thinking, how had Harry known that Sirius was coming? Oh well maybe Sirius had sent him a letter. But if that was the truth then why hadn't Harry said anything to him? Maybe the boy who lived was becoming clairvoyant. With a surge of jealousy running through his body Ron ran down the stairs and into the common room.  
  
***  
  
All that Harry could see around was darkness. He stood up and crossed the room and opened the curtains, the whole room was flooded in sunlight. But there was something wrong. The sun that wasn't right, it shouldn't be that high for this early in the morning. He spun around and looked at the great grandfather clock because his watch still wasn't working after his dip in the lake last year. (And he still hadn't taken it off)  
  
8:25am, breakfast was almost over. It was the third time he had been late to the transfiguration lesson in the morning this month, meaning he had only been on time to class once that entire term. He threw on his clothes loosely, deciding he would button his shirt on the way. Grabbing his books and his wand he ran out of the dorm room leaving his bed behind him in an untidy mess.  
  
'Running through Gryffindor tower when you're late isn't as easy as it sounds', Harry thought to himself. It doesn't make it any easier when you have a shirt flying in your face, and all of everyone's crap lying on the ground. Oh shit, there's my Quidditch through the ages, maybe I should clean up sometimes. Looking around he saw that half the mess on the floor was his and Ron's, infact the only who didn't have any mess was, surprise surprise, Hermione. With all her catalogued books it was hard to have any mess if you tried.  
  
"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," his scream echoed throughout Gryffindor tower as he went sprawling over the ground. He had stepped on a toy soldier.  
  
"Oi, keep your feet to yourself." Said the little green man.  
  
"Uh sorry sergeant," Harry said running on. "Geez I didn't know soldiers could get so touchy."  
  
"I heard that, and it's Major." He yelled at Harry's slowly escaping body.  
  
After almost five years at Hogwarts things still surprised him. Harry didn't think he'd ever be fully at home in the wizarding world; things here were just too weird. It was as if he was an alien when it came to the wizarding world. Most of the others had adapted and it seemed like he was the only one left. When anyone important came to the school he had to cling to Ron or Hermione to see who and what they were doing here.  
  
"Well thank you for shutting me so tightly and securely Harry Potter."  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sarcastic calling of the Fat Lady; he hadn't closed the portrait as he rushed out of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Um sorry ma'am I was thinking." Harry answered then winced; his excuse sounded lamer aloud than it did in his head.  
  
"Then can you please shut me in future I don't enjoy hanging open all day."  
  
"Er- yes ma'am sorry, have a good day." With that he shut the portrait door and ran down the hallway, 8:45 this was getting very dangerous very fast it would be a miracle if he could manage to get out of it without losing about 20 house points.  
  
"Late again sonny?" The disembodied voice flowed through the corridor.  
  
"Yes Sir Ogville." Harry answered reluctantly. He wasn't interested starting a conversation with another portrait.  
  
"Well you hurry along now young Harry. You're 20 minutes already."  
  
"Er- thank you Sir Ogville." Harry replied running on, past the charms corridor, down the stairs, fourth level, transfiguration finally, turning the corner and - A stony faced McGonagall met him at the door.  
  
"Professor . I-" he began having no idea what he was going to say.  
  
"Oh Harry, nice abs." Parvati yelled out from the fifth row, "You and me baby."  
  
The class started laughing, Harry started going red at this statement, and they all laughed harder. Harry could see Ron sitting in the front row with a stony look he couldn't see what was the matter. He would have to ask what was wrong later, there were more important things to discuss and to do that he needed McGonagall.  
  
"Ah, Mister Potter, I'm sure there's a perfectly good excuse for your tardiness," Minerva said sarcasm oozing over her sentence.  
  
"Er- may I please have a word with you, privately . Um, outside? Er. Please?" Harry said his face turning a deeper shade of crimson when he realised how it sounded.  
  
"Ooooooo!!!! Harry's got himself a girlfriend!" Someone yelled out from the front of the classroom.  
  
"When I come back in, I want whoever said that to give me an explanation of the danger of assumptions in no less than one hundred words, or risk twenty house points taken off all those in the class. There will be no noise or unruly behaviour while Mister Potter and I are talking, or the same rules will apply." McGonagall said to the students before closing the door.  
  
"Now, Harry I'm assuming this is very important." McGonagall said, and without waiting for a reply she pulled her wand and uttered a spell, "Silencio."  
  
"But what-" Harry began,  
  
"I assume this is to do with Black?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Miss Granger. After Mister Weasley found her this morning and told her she saw fit to come to me."  
  
"Um, ok then. Well I had a dream again that Sirius was back. It seemed so real, like he was in front of my face. Er, then a girl appeared. I don't know her, but she seemed to know me . and Sirius . Er Professor are you alright?"  
  
Minerva had turned a disturbing shade of white.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, but I think you should visit the Headmaster." She babbled in an odd, high voice that suggested something was obviously wrong. Shaking she stepped into her classroom.  
  
'It's amazing,' Harry thought to himself; within those two steps she managed to revert back to the authority disposition that was her personality.  
  
"I will be escorting Mister Potter to the Headmaster's office. If anyone moves a muscle they will be very sorry. While I'm gone Miss Granger will be in charge. You can continue reading page forty two." Her voice rang around the classroom.  
  
"Now Mister Potter, come with me."  
  
He didn't really remember the trip to the Office, all he could think about the possibilities were that were cause of Professor McGonagall's shock, what could explain the mysterious trip to Dumbledore?  
  
***  
  
"Ah, Harry, what is the means of this visit so early in the morning." Dumbledore's voicer weaved its way through the confusion in Harry's head.  
  
"Sir, I'm not really sure."  
  
"Albus, Harry says he saw what we discussed in a dream or vision." Minerva cut in quickly when she saw that Harry had no answer to the question.  
  
Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair at this. His face suddenly looked extremely grave.  
  
"How did you do this Harry?" He asked.  
  
"Well Sir, I dreamed that Sirius was back. Er, then a girl appeared from nowhere, I don't know her. She seemed to know Sirius though, they said something to each other then they disappeared down a tunnel." Harry supplied, his memory of the dream was getting very obscure.  
  
Dumbledore leaned back in his seat.  
  
"Minerva, contact Alastor; he'll need to hurry. Tell him that Voldemort knows what we're doing. I need to contact Sirius to tell him that we're bringing our schedule forward. Tell him to write to Selina, they'll have to be ready by 10:00. Harry go back to class now and tell your classmates that they have the period free."  
  
"But professor why is Sirius here? Why does Voldemort know? What exactly have I seen? And who is this Selina person?" Harry asked the headmaster hysterically, desperate for answers.  
  
"Please Harry, just go. There are lives in danger. Come back tomorrow and I'll explain." Dumbledore practically had to yell to stop Harry's questions. His eyes were uncharacteristically narrowed.  
  
Harry slipped out the door. He had never seen Dumbledore so angry. It wasn't like him.  
  
What was wrong with the Headmaster?  
  
***  
  
Back in his quarters Dumbledore breathed deeply as he attempted to calm himself. Shaking, he got out a sheet of parchment and a quill (made from one of Fawkes' feathers) and began a letter to his granddaughter.  
  
Dear Selina,  
  
Be at Tiernan chapel by 10:00. Pack only your wand and clothes. Don't trouble yourself with heavy things.  
  
Albus  
  
He sealed the envelope and threw it in the unlit fireplace and said in a roaring voice, "THREE TUSCAN LANE, THE SMALLEST BEDROOM, BULGARIA."  
  
Now all he could do was wait and hope she had a fireplace in her room.  
  
***  
  
Selina was asleep when a letter whooshed out of her fireplace and fell on the end of her bed. At the sight of a letter Ceril gave a squawk, which woke up Selina.  
  
"God Ceril I was just in the middle of a dream." She said to her owl sleepily.  
  
She leaned down to the end of her bed and ripped open the envelope. She read the letter all the time her eyebrows rising so much that they were in danger of becoming part of her hair. She was going to be rescued TODAY!!  
  
She got dressed and packed a bag with her few clothes and put her wand in her pocket. It was time to leave. Sneaking down the stairs she almost changed her mind, what if she was caught? She shivered unconsciously at the thought; it would be unlikely that she would be able to walk afterwards if that occurred. She looked around the room. It surprised her to realise how much she hated this place. Upstairs she heard her father stirring. He had put her through so much misery. Well, she squared her shoulders reflexively, she would be damned if she let him ruin her life anymore, the bastard could go to hell.  
  
She ran out the door and onto the moor. The morning air felt cold again her gaunt cheeks. She could feel people in the house waking. 'Well. This is it,' she thought, 'this is my chance and I wont let them ruin it.' She started running and didn't stop until she was at the chapel.  
  
Puffing she slowed down as another figure coming into sight.  
  
"Mister Moody? I believe I'm meant to meet you." She said awkwardly, she was trying not look at the scars he had running down his face.  
  
"Yes. I have a Portkey, you're to travel to the outskirts of Hogsmeade and are meant to meet an individual whose name I cannot say here for fear of eavesdroppers. Good luck my dear, give Albus my congratulations on a job well done."  
  
She grasped her bag in her right hand and the Portkey in her left. An old boot, how typical, and even better covered in dew, but none of those things mattered at the moment, she was going to be free!! "Er. Yes Mister Moody, thank you for everything." She felt a tear running down her face.  
  
Alastor opened his mouth to say something, but before he could a dome enclosed Selina and sent her to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Be strong, my dear." He said and disapparated.  
  
She didn't hear his reply.  
  
***  
  
Selina landed with a thud in front of the shrieking shack, the Portkey and her bag flew out of her hands and into the person standing next to her.  
  
"I'm free." she said mainly so she could hear some kind sound.  
  
"Hello Selina." A deep voice echoed into the night.  
  
"Sirius?" she stood up and fell into his arms bursting into tears.  
  
"There, there, the nightmare's over. You're safe."  
  
YAY my first fic on the internet. Be a responsible reader and R&R. Thank you to Scary Vampiress who BETA'd my fic and is the COOLEST 


End file.
